I am Boruto Uzumaki, and I am Hyuuga
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: Sequel to The Hyuuga Father Special. Many people always thought Boruto Uzumaki had it easy. Easy compared to his father anyway, but no person is born into this world without challenges, and Boruto had more to handle than people think. Takes place before chapter 700. Boruto is 6, Himawari is 4. Please Read and Review this short story.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. Many people speculate how Boruto and Himawari could follow in their father's footprints. For a while I felt that also. but then i realized, it was right in my face the entire time of how they can deal with personal struggles. This short story is one such tale, It takes place between ending of Naruto the last movie and chapter 700.

00000000000000000000000000

It was a bright sunny day in Konohagakure, one Hinata Uzumaki was seen with sweat dripping off her face as she reached her last pull up before letting go of the bar in her room. She proceeded to rub her arm and stretch it out. After showering she got dressed and went on about her day. She walked past a family portrait. Himawari was sitting quietly on her lap smiling. Boruto on the other hand was seen struggling and uppercutting punching his father in the throat.

Upon seeing it, Hinata laughed so hard she begged Naruto to let this be their family portrait. Naruto clearly agreed after promptly grounding his son.

" Nee-sama?" Hinata heard from downstairs. She walked down.

" Hanabi! Hi!" Hinata walked over to see that both Hanabi and Hiashi standing in the foyer area. "Hi what's going on?" Hinata asked.

" We decided to stop by, we have something of a rather large matter to discuss. Is Naruto here?" Hiashi asked.

" He took the kids with him to the store, he should be back very soon." Hinata said. " So what's this large matter?"

Hanabi looked to her father who's eyes dimmed. Hinata looked at them.

" What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

Hanabi appeared to be getting emotional. She tried smiling as she spoke " Well…..I'm pregnant…."

Hinata's eyes lit up. " Are you serious!?" She said ecstatically. " That's great news!"

Hanabi looked at her father.

" What is it?" Hinata asked. "*gasp* is the baby ok?"

Hinata looked down at Hanabi's abdomen and activated her Byakugan.

That was when she saw it. She looked back up at Hanabi.

" Oh…" Hinata knew right away why Hanabi was upset. " ...I see."

" I won't do it…" Hanabi said, beginning to cry. " i can't do it."

She reached to hug her sister " Nee-sama don't let them do it!" She cried.

" Hanabi!" Hinata said as she placed her hands on her sister's shoulders, making sure she looked her directly in the eye. " Naruto-kun and I are NOT going to let that happen, do you understand?"

Hanabi shook her head yes, tears still in her eyes.

" Does the council know?" Hinata asked Hiashi.

" No."

" Good, let's keep it that way. The less they know , the better."

Hanabi smiled as tears still came down her face.

" Don't worry about that. Be happy! You're gonna be a mother!"

Hanabi laughed.

" "Jii-san!" Boruto yelled as he dashed towards him.

" *gasp* jii-san! Hanabi baa-chan!" Himawari came running after her brother.

Boruto leapt into his grandfather's arms.

" Boruto!" Hinata said.

" It's ok, these 2 keep me young." Hiashi laughed.

" Let's train!" Boruto yelled. Himawari ran up and hugged her grandfather's leg.

" Maybe later Boruto, Hanabi and i have to talk to your parents about something."

Himawari ran and hugged Hanabi's leg. " Hanabi 'baa-chan, will you play with me today?"

" Of course I will sweetie." Hanabi said.

" Yo!" Naruto said walking in with a bag of groceries.

" Good morning Naruto." Hiashi smiled.

Hanabi bowed.

"Hey guys what's up?"

Later….

" Twins?" Naruto said.

" Hai." Hiashi said.

" I see…"

" Naruto…" Hanabi started. " I always wanted to have just one child so I would never…..but I didn't anticipate this…."

" As you know Naruto, I myself am a twin. But I was the first born, so I was made future head of the clan. My brother Hizashi on the other hand was branded with the caged bird seal, and forced into the branch house. If we allow the council to have their way, it will be the same case for Hanabi." Hiashi said.

" I wanted to do this when I became Hokage, but it looks like it can't wait. Let's go see Kakashi-sensei. He'll help." Naruto said.

" Naruto, that won't work. Kakashi-sama won't be able to do anything." Hiashi said.

" He's the Hokage, he can fix this." Naruto said.

" Naruto…" Hiashi started. " Don't you think the previous Hokage tried to put a stop to this for generations?"

" Well if they had, why is it still around?"

" Naruto, when the fore fathers wanted to build the Hidden Leaf what they needed more than anything was finance. That is why the came to the Hyuuga with their proposal, since they were trying to unite the clans anyway. When they agreed to pay for most of the resources they had stipulations, namely that when the Hyuuga join the Hidden Leaf, the governing bodies stay out of their affairs. This was a stipulation that was to remain intact indefinitely. This in turn explains why no Hokage has been able to do anything." Hiashi said.

" I didn't know that." Naruto said. " But then why come to us?"

Hiashi was silent for a moment. He brought his hands together in front of his face. " Naruto…tell me, how much have you learned about the Uzumaki clan?"

Naruto was silent. " Hiashi, if you know something please tell me and don't dance around it."

Hiashi took a deep breath. " Naruto, the Hyuuga have been around for a very very long time. During that time there was much civil unrest which led to infighting in the clan, Branch and Main families fought constantly. A generation came where the head of the Hyuuga clan at that time realized that this would lead to the extinction of the clan. So he sought out a means to keep the branch members under control. The threat of execution clearly did nothing. So he needed a way to physically disable them from attacking the Main branch. That was when he was approached by a member of the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto and Hinata were shocked.

" You should know by now Naruto, The Uzumaki were masters and innovators of sealing jutsu. The one who approached the Hyuuga was a warden at a prison for the most vile of shinobi criminals. The Uzumaki created this seal to place on the heads of criminals upon admittance to the prison. If an inmate were to attack a guard or a riot broke out. They would simply activate the seal to subdue them."

Naruto looked down at the table, he didn't want to believe it, but everything made sense. " Oh my God, I told Neji I would change the Hyuuga clan, but my ancestors are responsible for his pain.

" Naruto, you cannot blame yourself, nor your clan, it was this one Uzumaki who for all we know desperately needed the money."

" I can't…no…" Naruto stars at the table below him.

" Naruto-kun…" Hinata held his hand. " That Uzumaki was not you. There's nothing we can do about that but we can do something now."

" Like what?"

" Naruto, the Uzumaki always made it a policy to never create a seal without a way to release it." Hiashi said. " You might be able to find out a way through your lineage."

" Gah! I wish my mother had told me more about our clan with the little time we had."

" Well for now, Hanabi you will be staying here. We don't want the council activating their Byakugan and accidentally seeing the babies."

" Nee-sama I can't do that! I don't want to impose." Hanabi said.

" Nonsense!" Hinata said.

" Hanabi baa-chan can sleep in my room!" Said a voice from behind a wall.

" Gah! Way to go sis!" Boruto yelled.

" You 2 were eavesdropping !?" Naruto said, his eyes white with shock and frustration.

**The next day….**

Boruto was wearing Hyuuga training attire as he attacked his grandfather with a palm strike which Hiashi parried.

" Excellent Boruto!" Hiashi said. He launched a kick to Boruto, He quickly blocked it.

Boruto had been training in Gentle-fist for almost 2 years now. Hiashi couldn't believe his grandson had gotten as far as he did despite not having the Byakugan. However, he managed to adjust thanks to a new style Hiashi travelled abroad to learn so he could teach it to his grandchildren, but that's a story for another time.

As Hiashi trained with Boruto , a young Hyuuga maybe about 7 observed them while he was training with an adult Main family member. He sported brown short hair which he kept parted to one side.

" Kinjo." Said the Main branch member. " Focus on me, nobody else."

Later, A Main house member performed the 8 Trigrams 32 palms of divinity on a striking post.

" Who would like to attempt this technique?" A Main branch member said to the Hyuuga students with Boruto standing alongside them.

All were hesitant.

" Me!" Boruto yelled as he raised his hand, which prompted snickers from the other children.

" Boruto…" Hiashi said walking up to him. " This might not be right for you. You have to be able to see your opponents' Tenketsu for it ti work

Boruto groaned. " Come on Jii-san, let me try!"

Hiashi was hesitant at first. " Ok, now this is a very complicated technique so don't worry if you don't get it the first time."

" All right! Here it goes!" Boruto got into stance. " 8 Trigrams 32 palms!" Boruto struck the post. " 2 palms!" He went back for another round " 4 palms!" He went for another round, " 8 palms! Gah!" Boruto yelled in pain.

"Boruto are you ok?" Hiashi quickly aided his grandson, he saw that one of his fingers was broken.

The Hyuuga children cracked up laughing. Boruto glanced at them angrily in embarrassment.

" Enough of that!" A Main branch member said. " This is a complex move to do and that is a common injury that happens."

" Sir…." Kinjo said raising his hand, " I'd like to go next."

" Very well Kinjo."

He walked up to the post as Hiashi and Boruto backed away.

" 8 Trigrams…" Kinjo started as he activated his Byakugan. He glanced at Boruto and smirked. " 32 Plams!"

" 2 Palms!" He said striking the post.

" 4 Palms!"

"8 Palms!"

" 16 Palms!"

It was then Kinjo stopped.

The Hyuuga children looked on in amazement

" I'm sorry, thats as far as I can get right now."

" Not bad Kinjo, not bad at all." Said the Main branch member.

" gh! show off…." Boruto muttered.

Hiashi looked at Boruto sympathetically. _" Boruto…."_**  
><strong>

Later, Boruto was seen leaving the dojo, his training bag in his hand, his other hand bandaged from his earlier injury. " See ya later Jii-san."

He saw Kinjo sitting on the steps.

" Hmph" Boruto walked by down the steps and onto the courtyard.

" You don't belong here…." Kinjo said.

Boruto turned his head back. " Come again?"

" You heard me." Kinjo stood up.

" The only reason they tolerate you here is because you are Hiashi-sama's grandson. Otherwise you would be laughed out of here."

Boruto looked at Kinjo with a little anger in his eyes.

" You even wear that jacket that displays our clan's symbol, yet you don't even have the Byakugan, aren't you just a little ashamed?"

" kssh! Like I care what you think." Boruto said.

" I don't get it, you can be anything as a ninja. Why go into a form where you have such a clear as day disadvantage?"

" I don't have to explain myself to you. And for your information, my grandfather gave me this patch on my jacket." Boruto said.

" If you had any respect for your grandfather or this clan you would stop trying to be like us. Because no matter how hard you train, no matter how flawless your form becomes, the fact is you will never be one of us."

Boruto was silent. He simply turned and walked away.

Later, Hanabi was seen walking alongside Himawari and Hinata in town. They were headed to Yamanaka flower shop to pick up some flowers for Neji's grave.

A Hyuuga was seen shopping and saw Hanabi alongside her niece. He decided he would come say hello.

That was when he saw Hanabi stop and cradle her midsection, Hinata immediately came to aid her.

" Are you alright?" Hinata asked.

" Hanabi baa-chan are you ok?" Himawari pleaded.

" I'm fine honey." Hanabi ensured.

The Hyuuga stopped, he wondered what made her react that way. Upon activating his Byakugan, he discovered why.

Later…..

Hiashi was approached by a Hyuuga maid.

" Hiashi-sama. The council wishes to see you."

" Wonderful…" Hiashi said with some sarcasm."

Hiashi slid open a door and saw the council waiting for him.

" I was busy, I hope we can make this quick."

" Hiashi, when were you planning to tell us Hanabi was pregnant."

Hiashi was shocked.

" With twins no less." The elder said.

" Elder, I don't know…"

" Hiashi, last month you are offered a position on this council and you betray our trust?"

" This would make sense as to why Hanabi has not been here lately. She's been staying with her sister if I'm not mistaken."

Hiashi was silent.

" Tell Hanabi her presence is requested here. We want to talk to her."

00000000000000000

More to come….Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto is property of Shonen Jump and Masashi Kishimoto.

0000000000000000000000

Later that night, Hanabi sat before the council. Hiashi was in the back with Naruto, Boruto and Himawari, Hinata had to use the rest room.

" Hanabi, when were you planning to tell us?" The Elder said.

" Hey Elder? Sorry but my wife kind of asked if you could wait 'til she got back before grilling Hanabi." Naruto said.

Meanwhile, Himawari climbed on her grandfather who proceeded to tickle her. Boruto not wanting to be left out joined in on the fun.

As the Elder was trying to speak he found Himawari's laughter overshadowing his voice.

" As I was saying…." The Elder tried to continue.

" I'm gonna get you…" Hiashi laughed as he tickled Himawari. Boruto climbed on his grandfather's back.

Boruto laughed as he wrapped his arms around Hiashi trying to wrestle him.

" Hiashi! Do you mind?"

" Not at all, you're not bothering me." Hiashi quipped.

"That's not what (sigh) any way Uzumaki-san, I don't know what you're doing here. This is a Hyuuga matter."

" Wrong, I got some nephews or nieces coming and that makes it my business." Naruto said.

" Nailed it Tou-chan!" Boruto declared.

Naruto gave Boruto a thumbs up.

" Uzumaki-san, if your children possessed our Kekki-Genkai and had a chance of succeeding our clan, perhaps we would consider your opinion but seeing how it is that is not the case…"

" Wow, hey at least you waited a whole 5 minutes before bringing that up for the millionth time." Naruto said. " And like I said the million times before that, so what?"

" Which also begs the question, what are they doing here? This is not a day care center?"

" Hey we aint babies!" Boruto yelled.

" Will you keep it down!" The elder said.

" You're mean!" Himawari said to the elder in huff.

" Hiashi! Will you keep you **God Damn **grandchildren under control!" The Elder yelled.

Suddenly a slam was heard from downstairs.

**" WHO'S CURSING AT MY KIDS!?" **Hinata yelled, which shook the house.

" Oh God…" Naruto said. He quickly turned to his father-in-law " Hiashi!"

" Already on it, come on kids…" Hiashi said in a haste, at this point he didn't want to be within 200 feet of the Elder. " Elder, nice knowing you."

Hanabi was quick to get up as well, she has seen this before and knew what was coming.

The council was shaken by the bark. But what Truly shook them was what happened next. The door to the room flew open and a dark radiating figure appeared in the doorway, her eyes glowing purple and her hair wild and flailing. This was Hinata Uzumaki in a rare form usually when it came to her family, her kids in particular.

The head Elder was particularly startled as a few beads of sweat came down the side of his face. he tried to regain control of the situation. " h-Hinata we are conducting business so I sugg-"

**" You Suggest What!?" **Hinata said.

The Elder was at a loss for words.

**" I Do Not Like Foul Language! Especially Around My Kids! Much Less At Them!"**

" Honey…" Naruto interjected.

Hinata looked back at him.

" Just wanna mention, he also brought up the whole no Byakugan thing again." Naruto said as sweetly as he could.

**" Oh! Here We Go Again! My Kids Are Great Elder! Byakugan Or No! If You Have Something To Say About My Kids, Say It To Me!"**

" I….I…I" The Elder was trying to string a sentence together. The Council shook at the sight of this mother of Uzumaki.

" Ka-chan I think you scared the jerk out of him Datte-bassa!." Boruto joked.

Hinata turned and clapped her hands together. " Were you 2 making noise while they were trying to talk?" Hinata said firmly.

" …hai…" Boruto and Himawari said in unison.

" What have I said about that?"

" Don't do it…." They said in unison.

Hinata pointed to a part of the wall. " Come over here and sit."

Nearly everyone in the room got up to follow Hinata's order, even some of the elders.

" Not you! The Kids!"

Boruto and Himawari ran over to the wall and sat. Hinata and Hanabi came to the same area and sat together. Hiashi and Naruto joined them.

The Elder took a deep breath to regain his composure. " Hanabi, I don't see why you kept this from us."

Hanabi took a deep breath. " I don't want the seal placed on one of my children."

" Hanabi, I know it's difficult, your grandfather also had a hard time accepting this with your father and uncle. But Hanabi, it is this seal that has allowed our clan to survive for as long as it has. We cannot simply choose who is to be sealed and who is not solely based on sentiment."

" But…." Hanabi's eyes dimmed. " What good has this seal really done? It has caused complete bitter resentment with in the Hyuuga."

" Hanabi, we have to maintain a level of control, otherwise we would be attacked and over run. Down the road we simply must place the seal on the second-born."

" You're not putting that on my cousin!" Boruto yelled.

Hinata looked at Boruto, her face showing she expects him to quiet down. Boruto saw this expression on her face. He crossed his arms and looked down to the side with a scowl.

" Please Elder, there must be another way." Hanabi pleaded.

" I'm sorry, but there is not."

" Neji nii-san…." Hinata began. " Lived half his short life in hatred because of this seal…..he came to resent the Main branch, you saw this, yet you continue to do it no matter whose lives you destroy. You say it's to maintain order, but let's be honest….you do it this because you fear the branch families might rival or surpass you.

" Hinata that is ridiculous, we fear the cadet branches may attack us yes. But it's absurd to think they could surpass us. Neji was a different story."

"All deserve a right to choose their own destiny when brought into this world. Not have it forced on them." Hinata said.

" Hinata, the issue is closed."

" Like hell it is!" Naruto yelled.

" The issue is not closed Elder." Hiashi said.

" Hanabi, understand something. It is a heavy burden to be head of the Hyuuga, every head in past generations has had to make sacrifices, I'm sorry that you had to make this one." The Elder got up.

" We are not done here." Hinata said.

" Hinata, you were originally supposed to be the head of this clan. I tried to help you reclaim that right, but you refused. You are partially responsible for Hanabi's burden." The Elders took their leave.

Hinata was in a state of surprise.

" Hey ! What did you say to my wife!?" Naruto stood up.

" Naruto-kun, let it go." Hinata said.

Later….

Hinata was walking with her family.

" Hinata…." Hiashi said. " The Elder had no right saying that."

" I….I understand." Hinata said.

Himawari seeing her mother upset grabbed her hand.

The Next Day…..

The elders were sitting on the porch of the courtyard.

" Well that escalated rather quickly."

" Yes I thought you were going to cry when Hinata yelled at you." One of the elders teased.

The head Elder crossed his arms and closed his eyes in annoyance." I didn't see you standing up to her last night."

" This isn't the end is it?"

" No, it isn't…..curse those Uzumakis. I'm growing tired of them constantly sticking their noses into our affairs. It's bad enough they have their loser son hanging around here all the time trying to play Hyuuga."

" Well you have to admit. He's come quite far despite not having the Byakugan."

" Spare me….." The Elder said as he watched Kinjo practicing with a Main branch member.

" He can train all he wants, but the second he faces a Byakugan user he would fall . Spirit only gets you so far. Yet Hiashi continues to train him. Making him think he could actually be one of us."

" It can't be helped I'm afraid. Hiashi won't budge on it."

The Elder continued watching Kinjo.

" Kinjo now…..he's quite amazing. A true beacon of a promising Hyuuga future."

The Elder watched Kinjo for a while. He turned to the other Elders " I might have an idea."

Boruto and Hiashi were sparring in the dojo when the door slid open.

" Hiashi. I thought i might find you here. Am i interrupting?"

" Boruto and I were just sparring."

" I beat 'Jii-san like 4 rounds already."

" Hm, well maybe I should stop letting you win." Hiashi smiled.

" You stopped letting me win after 2 rounds." Boruto quipped.

" n-Nani?" Hiashi laughed.

" Hiashi, I would like a moment of your time." the Elder said.

" Hm, Boruto I think now is a good time to call it a day." Hiashi said.

" Ok 'Jii-san!" Boruto ran over to pack his stuff.

As Boruto packed his things he saw the Elder and Hiashi conversing.

" Are you out of your mind!?" Hiashi said a few moments later.

Boruto stood there, not sure what was going on.

" Naruto already knows that the Uzumaki created the cage bird seal, he will find a way to undo it! We don't need this ridiculous proposal!" Hiashi said.

"But who knows how long that will take." The Elder retorted.

" 'Jii-san?" Boruto said as he walked up beside him. " What's going on?"

" Nothing Boruto, let's go I'm taking you home."

" Discuss it with the boy's parents. He wants to be a Hyuuga so bad, let him act like one." The Elder said as Hiashi and Boruto left.

" 'Jii-san, what's he talking about?"

" Nothing Boruto."

Later...

" He what?" Hinata said. " Boruto is only 6!"

" The boy they want him to fight is only 7."

" Absolutely not." Hinata said.

Boruto was upstairs listening in.

" Go back and tell the Elder if he would like a match between myself and him, I'll gladly accept."

" You know he won't adhere to that."

" So if Boruto were to fight this kid, and win, they would agree not to seal either twin?"

" Naruto-kun why are you even entertaining this?" Hinata asked.

"Hiashi…." Naruto began. " This kid the elders picked. Is he good?"

" Naruto, I won't lie. He's the best in his generation amongst the Hyuuga."

" Can Boruto beat him?" Naruto asked.

Hiashi was silent for a moment. " Boruto has surpassed the expectations of everyone who doubted his ability in our style, he does not have the Byakugan, but that never stopped him from trying. But Kinjo Hyuuga is also very skilled, the Byakugan I'm sad to say does work in his favor, I don't know if Boruto can defeat him."

Boruto's eyes widened when he heard his grandfather's words. His eyes gleamed as though he were about to cry as a scowl came across his face. his fist tightened.

" The answer is no." Hinata said.

Boruto sneered, he walked into his room looking out the window. He let out an angry sigh.

**(((Flashback)))**

4 year old Boruto is learning palm strikes with his grandfather while wearing Hyuuga training attire. He looks around to see other Hyuuga children around his own age training. He sees Byakugan eyes around him everywhere. Some of the other children shoot him smirks of superiority.

Later Boruto sees some of them sitting on the porch in the courtyard eating lunch. He quickly runs over and sits next to them.

" Hi!" Boruto says as enthusiastic as always, he did take primarily after his father after all.

The Hyuuga children look at him with complete indifference. Not even offering a courteous hello back. Boruto just simply ate his rice paddy beside them. One of the Hyuuga children let out an annoyed sigh. The Hyuuga then walked off the porch to train some more, leaving Boruto behind.

Later, Boruto walked through the hallways of the Hyuuga house hold trying to find his grandfather.

As he did, he passed along many members of the Hyuuga house hold.

" Hey do you know where 'Jii-san is?" Boruto asked a Hyuuga.

The Hyuuga shot him an irritated look and continued walking.

Boruto didn't understand why.

**(((End Flashback)))**

Later, Boruto was eating dinner with his family. Hiashi and Hanabi were over as well. Hinata looked over and saw the look on her son's face as he looked down at the table. Her son had been quite uncharacteristically quiet all day today.

" Honey?" Hinata asked. " Are you ok?"

Hiashi who was sitting next to Boruto looked at him with concern.

Boruto's fist tightened. " 'Jii-san…." he said as he looked Hiashi dead in the eye." When you go back tonight….tell them I accept."

00000000000000000

More to come, please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. Many people speculate how Boruto and Himawari could follow in their father's footprints. For a while I felt that also. but then i realized, it was right in my face the entire time of how they can deal with personal struggles. This short story is one such tale, It takes place between ending of Naruto the last movie and chapter 700.

00000000000000000000000000

Naruto stood atop his household with his back against a wall and his arms crossed looking at his son. Boruto sat across from him staring at the ground.

" What is this about?" Naruto asked.

" Nothing, I just wanna do this ok?" Boruto said. " Why ya making such a big deal about this?"

" Boruto! You could get hurt!" Naruto said.

" I know Juu-ken to!" Boruto said.

" And you're really good at it. But this kid has the Byakugan, and when it comes to Juu-ken, that's a big advantage."

" I know where all the organs are. I know if I hit that area it will get hurt. I don't need x-ray vision for that."

" Son, you know fully that the Byakugan is nowhere near that simple."

" Point is, I don't need it to fight." Boruto said.

" Boruto, what is this really about?"

" I also wanna make sure none of Hanabi baa-chan's babies gets sealed."

" Boruto, I can figure out a way to destroy that seal. I have to just find out which ancestor created it and see where it goes from there."

" Tou-chan that might take forever, and you may not find it."

" Do you understand that this kid is not gonna go easy on you? He's fighting to win."

" So am I!" Boruto yelled.

Naruto sighed.

" I just have to do this Tou-chan."

" Why do you think you have to do this?"

" Because they said I don't belong there!" Boruto yelled.

Naruto was shocked.

" The whole reason I even started Juu-ken was because someone told me I'd never be able to do it. But no matter how good I get all anyone talks about is how I don't have the Byakugan. That's all they ever talk about. I'm gonna show them that I don't need to Byakugan to be a great fighter. I'm gonna show them that I do belong there."

" Boruto…." Naruto began.

" Tou-chan, I don't just want to prove it to them….." Boruto said.

Naruto looked at his son. The day Boruto was born, Naruto swore that things would be different for his son than they were for him. But now after only 6 years here was his son, struggling for acceptance. Even willing to go this far to gain it. Naruto's eyes dimmed as he looked at his son sympathetically.

Later….

Naruto walked into the room where Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi were waiting for him.

Naruto came and sat down. He looked downward. " Let's let him do this." He said.

The 3 Hyuuga were shocked.

" I thought you were going to talk him out of it." Hinata said.

Naruto breathed deeply. " Boruto has something to prove. I can't deny him this."

" Naruto, this is not like a Chuunin exam match. In Hyuuga matches genjutsu, ninjutsu and weapons are prohibited. It is strictly hand to hand combat." Hiashi said.

" He knows that." Naruto said.

" Naruto-kun, he could get hurt." Hinata said.

" He knows that to." Naruto said.

" Naruto-kun , we can't let him do this. He has nothing to prove. Shame on the council for even thinking about this match." Hinata said.

" To put the freedom of his cousin on the shoulders of a 6 year old boy, Naruto that's just too much to put on him. He does not need to do this for me. We can find a different way." Hanabi said.

" You all didn't see the look in his eyes." Naruto said. He looked to Hinata. " He had the eyes you and I once had."

Hinata was shocked.

" Growing up….being left out or outcasted. I swore that when I had children they would never feel this…but here it is." Naruto said. " Hiashi…you have been training Boruto for almost 2 years now. Do you feel Boruto may have a shot at winning?"

" (sigh) he's too damn stubborn to admit defeat. Takes after his father." Hiashi said.

Naruto looked to Hinata. " Honey, Boruto wants this. We have to face facts that he's not a baby anymore. He's trying to make his way in this world now."

Hinata crossed her arms and looked to her side. Her eyes quivered. She would never admit that, she couldn't face the idea of Boruto facing a Hyuuga in battle, no matter what age.

" He wants to prove something to himself."

" And what if he loses?" Hinata asked.

" If he loses, he loses. That's not the end of the world for him. He'll learn from a failure, that's never a bad thing." Naruto said. " We'll be there to help get him through it."

Hinata clearly showed she was getting emotional as she slowly nodded her head.

" Hinata, if you don't want to let him, we won't. But Boruto is going to have to grow up some time."

Hinata said. " You want me to just say ok son go fight a Hyuuga who might seriously hurt you? I'm his mother…."

That was when they saw Boruto standing in the doorway.

" Honey…" Hinata said.

Boruto walked up to his mother. " Ka-chan…let me do this."

Hinata's eyes quivered. She put her hands on her son's shoulders " …..ok…." she said.

Boruto put his hand atop his mother's as he smiled at her.

" Jii-san, how long do I have?" Boruto asked.

" 2 weeks." Hiashi said.

" Let's train now." Boruto said.

" Hai." Hiashi said.

Moments later Boruto and Hiashi are seen in the back patio training.

Later...

Hinata sat up in bed as Naruto sat beside her. She lowered her eyes, thinking very hard about the path Boruto is taking. As his mother she knew what she had to do next.

The next morning, Hiashi was training Boruto hard. Sweat dripped off the young Uzumaki's face as he was being pushed to a new level in his training. That was when the dojo door slid open.

Hiashi and Boruto looked to the side to see that Hinata had arrived, donning Hyuuga training gear.

" Ka-chan." Boruto said.

" I will be helping you train. If that's ok with you Oto-sama." Hinata said.

" Of course." Hiashi said.

" Hinata-sama." Hinata looked over to see Ko sitting to the side. The years passed didn't seem to take too harsh a toll on him. His hair however was much shorter. " Good afternoon."

" Konichiwa Ko." Hinata said

" I am just going to observe you for now . " Hinata said to her father.

Hiashi nodded.

Hinata went and sat next to Ko. They then watched Boruto train with Hiashi.

" Hinata-sama, I have never seen anyone who trains quite as hard as your son. You must be very proud." Ko said.

" More than you realize Ko." Hinata said.

" Boruto is so determined." Ko added.

Hinata continued watching. Suddenly she began picking up the weaknesses in Boruto's technique after 5 minutes.

" Oto-sama." Hinata said. " I would like to switch with you."

" Very well. I could use a break anyway." Hiashi said.

Hinata walked onto the floor facing Boruto to whom this was a little awkward since he had not really trained with his mother before. Hinata took up her stance and Boruto took up his.

10 minutes later….

Sweat was dripping off Boruto's face profusely. He took a knee as he looked up at his mother, breathing heavily. Hinata's arms were covered with scuff marks. She looked at her son, this had been the first time she had actually pushed him to such a limit in training.

Hinata's eyes quivered looking at her son. As a mother it was only instinct to want to protect your child. But her child insisted on facing the challenges of the world. So her next option was that if she could not shelter him from the world, she could prepare him for it.

Hinata's eyes became firm once more." Stand up Boruto." Hinata said.

Boruto looked up at his mother. A smile came across his face. He stood up.

" Ok….now that we got a few practice rounds out of the way, how about we train for real?" Boruto declared.

Hinata nodded. " Of course."

Ko and Hiashi smiled.

**Later….**

Hinata was walking home with her son. " We'll have to do it like this every training session Boruto."

" What are you talking about? This was light for me. We gotta get more serious." Boruto said, putting up his tough facade.

Hinata smiled. _" You really are your father's son." _she thought.

Suddenly she saw Boruto sitting on a park bench. He was fast asleep. Hinata smiled as she shook her head. She hoisted her son up on her back and carried him home.

**The Next Day…...**

Boruto was walking home from the Hyuuga compound. His training bag in tow. He kept his other hand in his pocket. He looked out across the streets of Konohagakure. As he walked by, there were 3 Hyuuga children eating at a dango shop.

One saw Boruto and notified the other 2. They followed him. As they walked away, ChouChou Akimichi was also enjoying a dango that day. She saw the 3 boys follow after Uzumaki. she in turn followed after them.

She almost lost track until she heard. " You're really gonna fight Kinjo? Baka! Stupid Baka! Who do you think you're fooling?

ChouChou walked up and peaked through a hole in the fence. She saw the 3 Hyuuga boys confronting Boruto.

" You don't even deserve to train with us, and you think you can take down our top guy? Baka!" One of the Hyuuga boys said.

" So is that your word for me today?" Boruto said annoyed.

" That's our word for you everyday!"

ChouChou was getting nervous. She was afraid a 3 on one fight was going to break out.

" Look whatever, I got stuff to do. So if you're done wasting my time…." Boruto walked past the Hyuuga boys.

" If this Baka continues to keep training with us, soon his Baka sister will want to try to." One of the Hyuugas said.

Boruto stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around staring at the hyuuga like the grim reaper.

**" I dare you to say that again…."** Boruto said, losing control of himself. He dropped his bag.

" You think we're afraid of you?" All 3 Hyuugas activated their Byakugan.

Boruto got into stance.

One of the Hyuuga jumped in with a kick but Boruto quickly parried it. A palm strike, the Hyuuga boy was caught by surprise and had no defense for the attack coming at such a speed. Boruto however, stopped his strike at the last second when he remembered one of the conditions of the match.

**(((Flashback)))**

"One of the conditions is, you will not attack Kinjo, or any Hyuuga for that matter until the day of the match. If you break this condition, the deal is off." The Hyuuga Elder said.

Boruto retracted his hand. He looked the Hyuuga square in the eye. " Never talk about my sister again." Boruto picked up his bag leaving the Hyuuga boy frightened and relieved that he did not catch a palm strike to the face. The other 2 Hyuuga boys after seeing their friend almost get pummeled were in no mood to attack Uzumaki.

" Man, Boruto's fast…" ChouChou said.

" pretty fast…" Kinjo said.

ChouChou was stunned to see Kinjo was observing the entire incident with his Byakugan through the fence.

Kinjo walked away, his hands in his pockets. _" Boruto Uzumaki, come that day I will break you."_

0000000000000000

More to come… Please read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. Many people speculate how Boruto and Himawari could follow in their father's footprints. For a while I felt that also. but then i realized, it was right in my face the entire time of how they can deal with personal struggles. This short story is one such tale, It takes place between ending of Naruto the last movie and chapter 700.

00000000000000000000000000

Boruto stood at a striking post in the genin training grounds. His focus unwavering.

" I saw you there other day..." said a voice from behind him.

" Boruto turned to see Kinjo Hyuuga standing there. " ...With those 3 clansmen."

Boruto shot him a glare then went back to striking the post. " What about it? They attacked me first, i didn't even hit them."

Kinjo walked to the side of the post Boruto was striking. " You are so selfish."

Boruto stopped immediately and looked at Kinjo. " What the hell are you talking about? You trying to start a fight!? Can't you wait a week?"

" I'll explain." Kinjo said. " When Hanabi-sama's children are born, they're going to have the Byakugan."

" No kidding!" Boruto said.

" And since their father died on a mission, it's going to fall on Hiashi-sama to train with them."

" So you're saying I don't wanna share Jii-san with my cousins? That's crap! I share him with my sister all the time!" Boruto argued.

" You're missing the point." Kinjo said.

Boruto looked at him his eyes wincing.

" When Hiashi-sama starts training with them, they're going to start performing techniques that you need the Byakugan for." Kinjo said.

" I am sick and tired of hearing about..." Boruto began.

" Can you do the Heavenly Whirl without the Byakugan?" Kinjo said.

Boruto was caught off guard, he had no response.

" What about The 64 palms of divinity?" Kinjo said.

Boruto stood there.

" you can estimate where a person's vital organs are. But striking the Tenketsu requires absolute precision. Without the Byakugan, it's useless."

Boruto said nothing, he stood there having taken in all of Kinjo's statement.

" He's going to have the opportunity to have real grandchildren, and you're taking that away from him." Kinjo said.

" How am I..."

" Hiashi-sama will want to teach them techniques, techniques you won't be able to do. But he probably won't because he won't want to make you feel bad."

Kinjo walked away. " Thanks a lot for holding back our clan...selfish..."

Boruto stood there, he brought his hands up to the post as he looked down. He had never once thought of that.

Later...

Boruto is seen sparring with Hiashi. Hiashi knew something was wrong.

" Your chakra's all over the place." Hiashi said.

Boruto didn't respond. He threw a leg kick to which Hiashi dodged and backed away.

" What's troubling you?" Hiashi asked.

" Nothing, let's keep going." Boruto said.

" We are not moving another step until you tell me what is wrong." Hiashi said.

" Fine! Then I'm going home!" Boruto walked over to get his training bag.

He turned around to see Hiashi stand before him.

" Boruto, why will you not talk to me?" Hiashi asked.

" Just..." Boruto was getting emotional.

" Just what? Talk to me." Hiashi said.

" Just maybe everyone's right ok!?" Boruto yelled.

Hiashi was shocked. " Right? About what?"

" Maybe I don't belong here!" He said.

Hiashi looked at his grandson in disbelief. " Boruto, what happened? Who has been talking to you? Tell me who told you this!"

" Nobody!" Boruto said. " When my cousins are born, they're gonna have the Byakugan. And you're gonna want to train them."

" And you think I'll forget about you."

" No! That's the point!" Boruto yelled.

Hiashi was shocked.

" You're gonna limit your training with them, just so I won't feel left out!" Boruto looked to the side scowling. " ...I don't wanna slow you down." he muttered.

Hiashi was dumbfounded by this.

Boruto angled his eyes at his grandfather then back to the side. "(sigh) I know you love me. And I love being here with you. But I want you to make my cousins as strong as you possibly can. I...would just be a burden."

Hiashi was speechless.

" No matter how strong I get, no matter how many jutsu I learn, I don't have the Byakugan and without that I can't learn the best techniques you can teach."

" Boruto I..." Hiashi tried to bring a sentence together.

Boruto faced his grandfather. " Happy? Can I go now?" Boruto then walked around his grandfather out of the dojo. " Next week I'm gonna drop this clown and make sure my cousins don't get sealed. After that, focus on them when they're born so they can become strong."

Hiashi turned and watched his grandson go out the door, still distraught by what he said.

Later...

Hiashi was sitting on the porch as the sun began setting.

(((Flashback)))

Hiashi waits in the waiting room of Konohagakure hospital along with Hanabi, Natsu and Ko, Naruto walked out, a smile on his face bigger than the moon.

" It's a boy!" He said.

" Congratulations!" Hiashi placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

" Now...he doesn't have the Byakugan."

" Hiashi didn't expect that comment. He was surprised for a second. The smile came back on his face. " That's fine, can we see him?"

" Sure!" Naruto smiled.

Later, The Hyuugas observe alongside Naruto through the glass his son.

" Which one is he?" Hanabi asked eagerly awaiting to see her new nephew.

Her question was answered right away by the sounds of powerful cries coming from the baby in the far left. Seeing 2 whisker marks on each side of his face , the tiny strands of blonde hair and the strong spirit it was no doubt whose son it was.

" Naruto, he looks just like you!" Hiashi stated proudly.

Naruto smiled with joy.

Hiashi smiled as he gazed upon his grandson. Words could not express the pride he felt.

**4 Years Later...**

4 year Old Boruto Uzumaki ran down the hall of the Hyuuga compound. He looked through the opening of a door to see Hyuugas practicing Juu-ken.

" Wow..." Boruto said.

" What do you think you're doing?" An older Hyuuga boy said from behind him.

Boruto turned around. " I was just watching..."

" It's not for you to watch, it's not like you can do it." The Hyuuga said.

" I can to!" Boruto yelled back.

" You don't have the Byakugan. You'll never be able to do it." He said.

It was at this point all the Hyuuga who were practicing stopped as they heard the commotion going on.

" Boruto..." Hiashi said walking up from the hallway. " There you are, you shouldn't run off like that." He looked to the Hyuuga boy standing by him.

" Can I help you young man?" Hiashi stated.

" I caught him spying on our Kata Hiashi-sama." The boy said respectfully.

" I wasn't spying!" Boruto said.

" You can't do it. It's pointless to watch." said the boy.

" Yes I can!" Boruto yelled.

Hiashi was stunned.

" You may leave now..." Hiashi said to the boy. " I will talk to my grandson."

The Hyuuga boy took his leave.

Hiashi saw the Hyuuga in the dojo staring at Boruto, some quite venomously. " Don't you all have training to do?" Hiashi said.

The Hyuuga continued their training. Hiashi smiled at his grandson and extended his hand. Boruto took it and walked alongside his grandfather.

" Boruto, do you like what you saw in there?"

Boruto took a deep breath and shook his head yes.

" You know... all the people in there using that form. They have the Byakugan, which means they can see all the parts inside the body. Do you know what I mean by that?'

Boruto pointed to parts on his body. " Heart, liver , kidneys, stomach..."

" Yes, they can see all that." Hiashi explained.

" But I know where all that stuff is anyway." Boruto pouted.

Hiashi looked to him with wonder.

Hiashi sat down in front of his grandson. " Boruto...do you want me to teach you Juu-ken?"

For a 4 year old who had his father's impulse system, Boruto's train of thought at that time was mainly wanting to prove that Hyuuga boy wrong and show him that he can do their form.

" Hai!" Boruto exclaimed.

Hiashi looked at Boruto in awe. " Very well, but I won't be cutting you any slack. When I train someone, I train them hard."

" Let's do it Jii-san!" Boruto yelled.

(((End Flashback)))

_" Over the past 2 years, Boruto trained hard and his skills began rivaling that of any Hyuuga child. Because of the style I learned in my travels overseas that I taught him, his style became truly unique. What he lacked with not having the Byakugan, he more than made up for in sheer fighting spirit." _Hiashi thought. _" Despite that however, he was constantly met with doubt and ridicule from __members of the Hyuuga for his efforts, both children and adults. But that only made him train harder. But this time...someone truly struck a cord."_

Later...

Hiashi knocked on the door of the Uzumaki household. Hinata answered the door.

" Is he here?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata nodded, she seemed disheartened.

Hinata walked Hiashi in to see Boruto hard at work on a striking dummy outside on the patio. Hinata looked ahead at him teary eyed.

" I'll talk to him." Hiashi said.

Hiashi walked outside beside his grandson and sat down. " What did the post ever do to you?" Hiashi joked at how hard Boruto was striking.

Boruto lowered his arms but continued to look at the post.

" Boruto...there will be things I will not be able to teach you. This is true." Hiashi began.

Boruto looked away from the post out towards the village.

" There is going to come a time where you will need to learn new jutsu. Tai-Jutsu will only go so far. To learn better ninjutsu tailored for you, you may need to go to someone else."

Boruto took a deep breath.

" But...you could never be a burden." Hiashi said. " If anything I'm going to need you. I'll need you to help train your cousins."

" How could I possibly help?" Boruto said.

" By being who you were these past 2 years. A Juu-ken fighter without a Byakugan who excelled in the art and made it his own. Being that example alone is an inspiration."

"(sigh) I still couldn't teach them anything about the Byakugan." Boruto said

" That's fine. You don't have to. That's not what makes you strong Boruto."

Boruto turned his eyes back by his grandfather.

" But I want you to think what this says to your sister if you decide not to train with us anymore." Hiashi said.

Boruto looked surprised.

" If she wanted to learn Juu-ken, naturally I would teach her to. But if you quit, what point will she see in the training if even you, the brother she loves and adores abandons it."

Boruto looked down. He hadn't thought of that.

Hiashi stood up and walked to the door. " Boruto... you are not a typical Hyuuga, but no matter what anyone says, I am proud to say that both you and your sister are part of the Hyuuga clan. I know you will show a strength one day that will be talked about for ages, and I hope to be a part of that process, but I think what will be talked about more will be your legendary stubbornness."

Hiashi took his leave.

" Jii-san..." Boruto said.

Hiashi looked back at him.

" When you go home make sure you get plenty of sleep. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Boruto smiled.

Hiashi smiled. " I will have to start training you for real then..."

" Good, 'cuz up to now's been kid stuff." Boruto exclaimed.

Hiashi smiled.

" Jii-san...thanks" Boruto said.

Hiashi nodded. As he slid the glass door he looked back to see Boruto's strikes to the post were now far more spirited.

Hinata looked to her father, whatever he said to her son, it certainly lifted his spirits. She smiled as she hugged her father.

" We have one week left. We need to start fine-tuning." Hiashi said.

0000000000000000

More to come… Please read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. Many people speculate how Boruto and Himawari could follow in their father's footprints. For a while I felt that also. but then i realized, it was right in my face the entire time of how they can deal with personal struggles. This short story is one such tale, It takes place between ending of Naruto the last movie and chapter 700.

00000000000000000000000000

Boruto just finished practicing with his grandfather in the back yard of the Uzumaki household.

" I'd say that's fine for tonight Boruto." Hiashi said.

" Alright! I'm gonna win this !" Boruto said hopping up and down.

Their family could see what a raging state Boruto was in. Hinata was a little disheartened at how serious her son was.

" Im kicking that guys ass tomorrow!" Boruto said.

" Excuse me what did you say young man?" Hinata said with her hand on her hip.

" Err I mean butt." Boruto said.

Hinata walked over to her son. " No I think I heard the other word."

Boruto was getting nervous. " Ka-chan cut me some slack huh?"

Hinata then began tickling her son.

" gah! Ka-chan stop! Ha-Ha!" Boruto pleaded.

Naruto knew what Hinata was getting at. " Hey let me get in on this!" Naruto began tickling his son on the other side.

" Stop! Hah-Ha! I'm being super serious!"

_" I know..." _Hinata thought.

It was at that point Himawari ran in and climbed on her brother.

Hiashi couldn't help but smile.

Hanabi watched from the side at Boruto. Tomorrow he would be fighting for the freedom of one of her children. _" Nee-sama...if my kids turn out half as wonderful as yours, I will be happy." _She thought.

**At The Hyuuga Compound...**

Kinjo was working on a striking post later that evening. It was then that the Elder came across him.

" A big day tomorrow..." The Elder said.

Kinjo continued striking the post.

" Kinjo, are you familiar with the saying " The nail that sticks out get hammered.""

Kinjo stopped striking and turned his attention to the elder. " I am."

" Tomorrow you will be fighting a nail."

Kinjo looked at the Elder.

" Boruto Uzumaki has disgraced this clan by mockingly practicing our style without a Byakugan."

Kinjo nodded.

" You are by far the most talented of the Hyuuga of your generation. It was no coincidence that you were chosen for this match."

" I am honored Elder." Kinjo said.

" The Uzumaki boy however has been a nuisance in this clan for far too long. That is why I say this..."

Kinjo listened intently.

" Tomorrow, do not just defeat Boruto Uzumaki." The Elder began.

Kinjo listened.

" Crush him..."

Kinjo was slightly shocked.

" Demoralize him...humiliate him...Cripple him! Make him never want to practice Juu-ken again!"

Kinjo stood for a moment. " Hai..."

**The next morning...**

Hinata was preparing Boruto in a section of the Hyuuga compound. Boruto looked intently in the direction of the courtyard where he and Kinjo will be fighting.

With his Hyuuga combat attire on, Boruto walked toward the courtyard along side his mother, just before exiting., His father, sister, grandfather and aunt stood by the doorway. On the outside Ko along with a few other Hyuugas waited. Hinata placed her trembling hand on Boruto's shoulder as they walked. Boruto noticed this. He placed his hand atop his mother's to reassure her.

" You can do this son..." Naruto said.

" I totally already know that Tou-chan." Boruto said trying to play it off as cool as he could.

" Boruto..." Hiashi kneeled down placing his hands on his grandson's shoulder's. " I want you to know, no matter what happens today...you have made me proud my grandson."

Boruto was caught off guard by his grandfather's comments. He looked up at him with great emotion.

Boruto quickly shook it off and maintained his cool demeanor. " jeez, it's not like those are gonna be your last words to me Jii-san." Boruto then walked away towards the courtyard. " Do me a favor...hold off on the funeral arrangements. I'll be back in 2 minutes."

Boruto then walked out to the porch just short of the courtyard. There he saw dozens of Hyuuga on the porch opposite of him standing to watch this battle. On the courtyard itself he saw Kinjo Hyuuga in Hyuuga training attire staring directly at him.

" Better make it 3." Boruto said.

Suddenly Boruto felt a hug around his waist. He looked to see his little sister hugging him tightly, her eyes closed out of worry.

It was then Boruto decided to drop his cool act. He placed his hands around Himawari's arms. " Hey..." He said reassuringly. Himawari looked up at him. " I'm gonna be right back." He smiled.

Himawari reluctantly let go. Her hands rung together out of sheer worry.

" Nii-san, please be careful." Himawari said.

Boruto walked across the courtyard. He looked at all the Hyuuga standing there watching, including the Elders. No doubt wanting to witness him fail.

" Kinjo...glad you could make it." Boruto said.

Everyone on Boruto's side came to the porch.

Kinjo just stood there looking at the Uzumaki.

" Now..." The Elder began. " This is a match between Hyuuga Kinjo and Uzumaki Boruto. The conditions are applied. If Uzumaki wins, none of Hanabi-sama's children will be marked with the curse seal."

Boruto smiled.

" However..." The Elder continued. " If Hyuuga Kinjo wins, the Uzumaki are forbidden from interfering in our affairs. Do both parties agree to this?"

Boruto nodded.

" Elder..." Kinjo said. " I would like to add another condition."

Boruto and everyone on his side were shocked.

Kinjo looked to Boruto. " Uzumaki Boruto, for too long I have had to stomach training in the same dojo as you. That I could tolerate. But what I couldn't tolerate was watching you day in and day out put on that jacket with our clan's symbol on it. Going out into town and disgracing it's meaning."

Boruto looked at him indifferently with his hand on his hip.

Kinjo's eyes narrowed. "You're not a Hyuuga, and you never will be. My condition is that when I beat you, you never don our clan's symbol again."

Boruto was silent for a moment. Hinata's fingers gripped the rail in anger. Hiashi looked on sternly.

" Ok Kinjo." Boruto said. " That's your condition? Fine I accept."

" Elder, I have nothing further."

" Very well." The Elder said. " The use of nin-jutsu, gen-jutsu and weapons is strictly forbidden. This match ends when one of you is unable or unwilling to continue."

_**Emergence of Talents plays in background...**_

" Hyuuga Kinjo!" Boruto got into his fighting stance. " Defend yourself!"

Kinjo got into his stance. " Very well."

Hinata braced herself. The knots in her stomach eating away at her.

The 2 locked eyes.

" Begin!"

Both boys dashed toward each other with a palm strike. Deflecting past one another, chakra blasting around them. Kinjo was the first to go on the offensive, launching a spin kick to which Boruto ducked. Boruto threw a palm strike that was deflected by Kinjo. Naruto felt a deep nervousness within. It was difficult to watch his son in an actual battle, and to have so much riding on it.

Boruto and Kinjo became locked in combat. Boruto threw a palm strike at Kinjo's midsection, Kinjo parried it but as Boruto fell forward he spun his body to throw a back palm, Kinjo leaned back to dodge it. Boruto and Kinjo held their stance, eyeing each other.

The 2 continued battling, neither one seeming to gain an advantage.

" Kinjo, they say you're the top guy around here. But it looks like we're totally even!" Boruto said.

" You're wrong." Kinjo said. It's time I show you what true strength is..." with that, Kinjo activated his Byakugan. " This is what separates us."

" Hmph, 'bout time you got serious. Guess I won't hold back either."

" A-Are you telling me those 2 were holding back up to now?" A main branch member said to another.

The battle got more intense, with his Byakugan activated, Kinjo sought out to attack Boruto's organs.

_" Watch yourself Boruto, Kinjo's Byakugan is activated. He's looking for a finishing blow." _Hiashi thought.

Both Hinata and Hanabi were shown worried.

Naruto looked on, his eyes narrowed. _" Don't get caught son. Make sure your defense is up."_

Suddenly Boruto and Kinjo were shown trying to deliver a chop to the throat simultaneously, both brought up their other hand and blocked each other's attack at the same time. A wave of chakra flashed above them.

They stayed in that position for but a moment. Staring into each other's eyes, Boruto's eyes scowl while Kinjo's Byakugan eyes remain wide open, trying to predict their next move. Boruto broke the stillness and thrusted his palm, Kinjo parried it and delivered a palm strike to Boruto's jaw.

The Elder smiled at this. Boruto parried away Kinjo's next strike and delivered a side kick to push him away.

Boruto rubbed his jaw.

Kinjo smiled arrogantly as he moved forward. Boruto was back to his stance. Kinjo dashed forward delivering a dozen juu-ken strikes, Boruto blocked and parried every one of them. The Elder began hearing murmurs amongst his clansmen.

" Are we positive he doesn't have the Byakugan?"

" He must have some kind of visual jutsu, how else can his skill rival Kinjo's of all people."

Kinjo delivered a spinning back palm which Boruto ducked under, delivering a leg sweet taking Kinjo's feet out from under him. Kinjo, caught off guard, fell back but quickly rebounded.

Kinjo calmly got back into stance. " Ok Uzumaki, you're not bad..."

" Not bad!?" Boruto yelled. " I'm just gettin' warmed up!"

Kinjo got angry. Boruto charged Kinjo and attacked with a forward flip kick, Kinjo dodged immediately. Kinjo threw a leg kick but Boruto picked his leg up at the last second, causing the Hyuuga boy to miss.

As Boruto reached in for a palm strike, Kinjo blocked it and thrusted his palm into Boruto's mouth.

That was when Kinjo began his barrage of strikes. " You little bastard! I'll waste you in front of your Mom!"

Boruto was doing his best to block Kinjo's attacks. But the Hyuuga boys strength was far too great, some of them began to push through.

Himawari watched on in extreme worry.

She ran to her grandfather. " Jii-san! Make them stop! He's hurting Nii-san!" She pleaded.

" I can't dear, we have to wait until the fight is over." Hiashi said reluctantly.

That was when Boruto saw the left palm strike coming. He grabbed Kinjo's hand and fell back.

" What is this?" Ko said.

Before Kinjo knew it, Boruto had him in a triangle lock. He tried attacking Boruto with his right hand. But Boruto parried and grabbed hold of it, criss-crossing Kinjo's arms.

" What is this?" The Elder said.

" Hyuuga Lock!" Boruto yelled. The look of shock and bewilderment fell onto Kinjo's face.

" Kinjo is trapped in the triangle." Naruto said.

" And Boruto has his hands subdued, he can't use Juu-ken." Ko said.

_" This is bad, if Kinjo does not get out of that, he will lose __consciousness." _The elder thought.

Kinjo struggled to break free but to no avail. He looked at Boruto anger evident in his eyes.

" Say uncle you dumb bastard, or it's lights out!" Boruto shouted.

" You won't beat meee!" Kinjo screamed.

It was then Kinjo saw the rock and tree beside them which made up the centerpiece of the courtyard.

Kinjo jumped to his feet.

" What's he doing?" A random Hyuuga asked.

Kinjo's hands clinched, Boruto found himself leaving the ground.

" He's trying to pick up Boruto!" Naruto said.

Boruto found himself high in the air. Kinjo began began running towards the rock behind them.

" He's not going to..." Hinata said in disbelief.

Boruto looked behind himself to see they were headed for the rock.

_" Crap!" _Boruto had no choice. He released the lock and his feet landed safely on the rock.

Boruto tried grabbing Kinjo's head and delivering a knee strike from atop the rock. Kinjo however stopped it and double palm thrusted Boruto off. Luckily, Boruto brought his arms down just in time to avoid full damage. He flew back bouncing off the ground, he quickly rolled back to his feet.

Kinjo jumped over the rock and dashed towards Boruto. The 2 once again were locked in a battle of palm strikes.

"Time to end this!" Kinjo shouted, he parried away Boruto's kick causing him to lose balance.

" 8 Trigrams..."

" Boruto get out of there!" Hinata shouted.

" 32 Palms!"

Boruto turned to see the attack coming his way.

" 2 Palms!" Kinjo struck 2 of Boruto's Tenketsu.

" 4 Palms!" Kinjo continued to strike.

_" Ok! Here comes the next one!" _Boruto thought.

" 8 Palms!" Suddenly a crackling sound was heard. " Grahh!"

Kinjo took a step back.

" What just happened?" An Elder asked. " Why did Kinjo stop?"

" I didn't even follow it." Naruto said.

" Look at Kinjo's hand." Hiashi said.

Everyone saw Kinjo's left hand was bent and bruised.

_**Reverse Situation plays in background...**_

" Kinjo's hand is broken." Hinata said , with her Byakugan activated.

" Boruto did that?" Naruto asked.

" At the last second, Boruto put a large amount of chakra into his arm , as he saw Kinjo's strike coming, he elbowed his hand. I taught him this. This technique was used against me in a similar situation against my trainer when I first met and fought him overseas." Hiashi said. " Kinjo will not be performing that technique again in this match."

Kinjo dashed toward Boruto, but as he did Boruto made the gesture with his elbow like last time. Kinjo saw this and immediately backed off.

The elder was shocked. His eyes began to narrow. _" This isn't good. Kinjo's hand is hurt and now he's reluctant to fight the Uzumaki." _he thought.

" Not so quick to get in close anymore?" Boruto said.

Kinjo looked at him angrily.

" Well if you won't come to me..." Boruto dashed toward Kinjo delivering a series of strikes, Kinjo was offering up little defense.

Himawari saw that the fight was beginning to turn in her brother's favor. " Nii-san!" She shouted in enthusiasm. " Stick it to him!"

Hearing his sister's cheers filled Boruto with strength as he pushed forward. He delivered a front kick to Kinjo which sent him against one of the pillars to the porch . Boruto unleashed several closed fist strikes to Kinjo's body , Kinjo tried to counter attack but Boruto blocked all his strikes. With one final kick Boruto sent Kinjo flying across the courtyard.

Kinjo groggily stood up. Blood coming from the corners of his mouth.

" Do you give up?" Boruto said.

" Uzumaki..." Kinjo said. " I have been training with the best in the main branch these past 2 weeks..."

" Take that as a no." Boruto rushed Kinjo.

" ..and THIS is the result of that training!"

Boruto leaned in for a strike but Kinjo parried it. " Taiyo.."

He then placed both hands against Boruto's body .

" Basuto!"

Suddenly a large burst of Kinjo's chakra ripped right through Boruto's body impact shook the surrounding area it almost sounded like a miniature sonic boom. Parties from both sides looked on in shock.

" That was..." Hanabi began.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed. " How dare the elders teach that move to someone so young." he said to himself.

_" Taiyo Basuto...this technique allows one to push a great deal of their chakra and force it directly into their opponent's body, affecting all vital organs in a single blow." _The elder thought. _" Kinjo must be desperate if he used that technique."_

" Nii-san!" Himawari yelled.

Boruto stood motionless as a little blood spattered from his mouth. Kinjo stood before him breathing heavily.

" You fought well Uzumaki, but in this field you cannot defeat the Byakugan." Kinjo said.

Boruto felt as though he just got hit by a semi. He shakily walked forward until he felt himself falling forward.

_" I lost..."_ Boruto thought._ "I can't fight anymore..." _

It was then an image appeared in his head. Saw a boy with brown hair.

_" w-what the hell is this?" _He thought.

The boy could not have been any older than his sister. His face was overshadowed, with tears coming from his eyes.

_" That's..." _

What Boruto noticed the most was a glowing caged bird seal on the boy's head. That was when Boruto snapped to attention.

A loud thud was heard in the Hyuuga compound. Everyone looked on in shock, especially Naruto. To see Boruto had taken a large step to stop himself from hitting the ground. Kinjo was stunned.

Boruto's fists along with the rest of his body tightened.

" GGKHA!" Boruto spit up a little more blood.

With every bit of might he had he forced himself up as he screamed at the sky. He finally remembered what this was really about.

" I...am Boruto Uzumaki! Grandson of Hiashi Hyuuga! And the 4th Hokage! I will not fall to you!"

Kinjo was astonished. He rushed Boruto to deliver another attack.

" Boruto dodge it!" Hinata screamed.

" Taiyo Basuto!" Kinjo said placing both hands on Boruto's body.

He delivered the same blow. Boruto got knocked back a few steps. Then started walking towards Kinjo again.

Kinjo was astonished. _" I..I did that move perfectly...why __isn't he going down!?" _He thought.

" I promised I was going to win. I promised that my cousin would be safe from that seal, in my family...**WE DO NOT GO BACK ON OUR WORD!**"

Hanabi was stunned.

" Nii-san..." Himawari said.

It was then Kinjo tried to grab Boruto's head to perform the same technique, however, Boruto grabbed both his hands before he could accomplish this.

" That's as far as you get this time Kinjo." He said before delivering a front kick which sent Kinjo to the ground.

" I don't understand!" The Elder said. " That move should have finished him! How is he doing this!?"

" Now it ends, right here and now..." Boruto said.

Boruto's arms began emitting a blue chakra. Hinata already knew what was happening.

**(((Flashback)))**

Hinata watched as her son tried emitting blue chakra from his hands but failing. Shocked Hinata walked in immediately, walking up next to her son.

" Boruto, were you trying to do the Twin Lion Fist?" She asked.

Boruto looked down and nodded yes. Hinata placed her hand in his cheek.

" If we do this, we do it right. I'll help you develop it. But never try to practice this technique without me." Hinata said.

**(((End Flashback)))**

" Gentle Step...' Boruto ran towards Kinjo. " **Twin Lion Fist!**" Both hands erupted in a blaze of chakra.

" Unbelievable!" Hiashi said stunned.

Naruto and Hinata smiled.

Kinjo was too weak from battle to dodge, he simply stood and watched the attack come. Boruto struck into Kinjo's body, hurtling him towards the Hyuuga gate.

Kinjo struck the gate with a loud thud.

Boruto stood there, his hands returning to normal, with a hint of smoke coming off them. Boruto's breathed heavily and took a knee.

Kinjo fell forward, hitting the ground.

The Hyuuga watched in silence to see Kinjo was not getting back up. The Elder's face showed extreme anger and disapproval.

" Kinjo's not moving." A Hyuuga said.

Everyone on Boruto's side watched with extreme anticipation.

" The winner...Uzumaki Boruto."

Boruto stood up. He looked across at all the Hyuuga defiantly. He witnessed the amazement and disdain from numerous members, the elders in particular.

" I am Boruto Uzumaki, and I am Hyuuga!" He said to them.

He then turned around and walked back towards his family. Hinata was so relieved she could cry. As Boruto got closer he began to stumble and fall. Luckily his father was there to catch him.

" You did it!" Naruto hugged his son.

" L-Like there was a doubt." Boruto was too weak to speak.

He looked up at his grandfather who placed his hand on Boruto's head. " Oh Boruto...that was way longer than 3 minutes." Hiashi said.

Boruto smiled. Hinata came and joined her husband in hugging their son. Himawari soon followed after.

" Nii-san you won!" Himawari yelled.

Boruto looked up to see Hanabi standing before him. Tears in her eyes. Upon seeing this, Hinata and Naruto let Boruto loose.

" Hanabi baa-chan." Boruto started.

Hanabi came down and hugged her nephew tightly. " Boruto...arigato..." She said still crying.

Hinata noticed the Hyuuga surrounding Kinjo.

" I'll be right back." Hinata said.

" Hon? Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

Kinjo had finally regained consciousness and stood before the Elder in shame. The Elder looked down at Kinjo in extreme dismay. He pulled his hand back ready to deliver a slap across Kinjo's face. That was when his hand was grabbed.

He looked to see Hinata there holding back his hand. Kinjo stood shocked.

" Hinata, take your hands off me at once!"

" You will not lay a hand on him." Hinata said.

" Will you for once just mind your own damn business!?" The Elder said.

Suddenly a fist met with the Elder's nose, knocking him back several feet. He brought his hand to his nose to see if he was bleeding. Luckily it was not.

" THAT was for a lot that you've done." Hinata said.

Everyone in the courtyard was stunned.

"How dare you..." The Elder said enraged.

That was when he felt that dark ominous presence from her once again. It was then that the Elder decided to back off. Hinata knelt down before Kinjo.

" W-Why stick up for me? I Just tried to beat your son to a pulp." Kinjo said.

" Because, I don't like seeing someone who fought such a strong fight, get punished needlessly." Hinata placed her hands on Kinjo's shoulders.

" Kinjo, do not let this loss bring you down. You have an amazing control of the Byakugan and I know you will become a great asset to the Hyuuga."

Kinjo stood confused. " H-Hai."

" Never stop training." She said.

Hinata got back up and walked toward her family, but not before passing by the elder.

" If anything happens to him...I'll find you." She said venomously.

The threat sent chills up the Elder's spine. as beads of sweat rolled off the side of his face. Suddenly Hinata's face immediately reverted back to a cheery smiling one.

" Thank you for having us Elder. Have a nice day." Hinata said kindly.

Later...

_**The Guts To Never Give Up Plays In The Background...**_

Boruto and his family were walking home. Boruto still in his training attire.

" So you saw his eyes. When he did that last move right?" Naruto asked Hiashi as they walked behind the family.

" Hai, what should we do?" Hiashi asked.

" We'll leave it for now. Let it come naturally." Naruto said.

" Boruto!" Kinjo yelled as he ran up to the family.

" Yea?" Boruto said.

" You forgot this..." Kinjo handed Boruto his jacket with the Hyuuga symbol on it.

Boruto was surprised. " Hah Thank you..." He said as he reached for it.

As he grabbed it Kinjo spoke. " Don't think this changes anything..."

Boruto looked confused.

" From now on we're rivals." Kinjo said smiled.

" Heh..." Boruto said. " Sounds good."

Hinata smiled.

Later...

Boruto was fast asleep in his bed.

" He was awesome out there huh?" Naruto said as he and Hinata watched their son sleep from the doorway.

Hinata nodded " Mmhmm."

" Kinda stinks..." Naruto said.

Hinata looked at him.

" Was kinda hoping he'd be a kid for just a little longer."

Hinata smiled. " Nobody wanted that more than me hon. But he's too much like his father. He never waits around."

" When he's a genin... He'll be facing bigger challenges than this."

" I know." Hinata said. " That's why we'll be there to help guide him."

**A Few Years later...**

Hanabi walked down the halls of the Hyuuga compound.

" Hideo!" She called out, her Byakugan activated. " Haruki!"

Hanabi was becoming concerned. " Where are you two?"

"Hanabi-sama!" She heard a familiar male voice call from out in the courtyard. Hanabi walked out to see Konohamaru holding a small Hyuuga boy in each arm as each laughed and played with his scarf. Both boys had short brown hair and Byakugan eyes.

" Caught these rug rats wandering about in the street." Konohamaru smiled.

Hanabi gave a huge sigh of relief. " Konohamaru-sama thank you so much. I think it's safe to say the nanny's fired."

" No hassle."

" You come here right now, I swear you 2 are going to be the death of me." Hanabi said as she took their hands.

" I really don't know how to thank you." Hanabi said.

" Well hey I mean, if it weren't for them I'd never get to come see you." Konohamaru realized how he might have sounded a little weird.

Hanabi blushed slightly.

" Well I gotta go, I'll see ya later." Konohamaru said.

" Hai." Hanabi said.

As each walked away. Konohamaru and Hanabi turned their heads back at each other simultaneously. Konohamaru developed a blush while Hanabi's intensified before Konohamaru took his leave.

Later...

Hiashi walked down the streets of Konohagakure. Things were going well for him. Boruto was causing mischief to no surprise but was still doing very well in the academy, it won't be long before his granddaughter will be starting there. Soon the twins would be turning 3 years old, and the only thing that would happen is they would both get a huge party and spoiled by their grandfather. And today was the day that his son-in-law would succeed as Hokage.

As Hiashi turned a corner he overheard a commotion going on. As he looked up he saw the Hokage monument covered in graffiti.

" BORUTO!" He shouted.

-The End-

0000000000000000

Thank you all for reading. Please Read and Review!


	6. Ending Scene

**-AFTER CREDITS SCENE-**

Boruto dragged himself into the house and plopped on the couch, his grandfather was standing there waiting for him. Hiashi noticed the red smudges of paint on his face.

" Boruto why did you do such a thing?" Hiashi asked.

Boruto smiled. " 'Cuz it would make Tou-chan mad."

" I see and who ended up cleaning it?" Hiashi quipped.

Boruto turned his head and crossed his arms.

That was when the door opened and Hinata and Hanabi came in with Himawari holding the hands of both twins. Upon seeing their cousin on the couch, the Hyuuga boys couldn't resist running up and smothering him.

" Gah! Why do you two always gotta come pester me?" Boruto said as his cousins laughed as they climbed on him. However he didn't really seem to mind at all, regardless of his half hearted protests.

Himawari was not far behind as she jumped on the couch to be next to her brother.

" Nii-san, I went to see our uncle today, next time I want you to come with." Himawari said.

" Fine.." He said.

Hiashi smiled as he looked at his grandchildren.

" Ok everyone, we will be getting dinner started soon. You should wash up. Son, you especially, we'll talk about your little prank later." Hinata said.

" Alright Kaa-chan." Boruto groaned. " I can't catch a break."

Himawari took Hideo to get washed up. " Come on Nii-san, you gotta wash really bad, Kaa-chan said so."

" Fine." Boruto said.

" Nii-san..." Boruto's cousin said.

" What is it Haruki?" Boruto said.

_**Will of Fire Plays In Background...**_

Haruki wrapped his arms around Boruto. " ...arigato..."

Boruto caught off guard, blushed. He turned his head scratching it. " Don't mention it."

Hiashi smiled. He knew exactly what Haruki was thanking his cousin for.

" Come on you two. It's time to clean up. You especially Boruto, you're filthy." Hiashi said.

" Ne? Grr..." Boruto picked up his cousin and carried him off to wash.

Hiashi followed after.

**-END-**


End file.
